A Girl Like Me
by LightDragoness
Summary: Update Aug 2010! Welcome to the world of Gemma. A 16 year old girl who every girl wants to be. Dealing with her sister's high profile relationship with Steven and Lance making appearances, Gemma is quite happy to work things out, stumbling along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **In no possible way do I own Pokemon. I also dont ow 'Rush' by Aly and AJ

**Author's Note: **Hey! Welcome to my fic! This isn't your average story about a trainer and their quest to become a master. So, you have been warned. I'd love to hear from you guys; flames will be used to make a nice fire for me(it's coming to the end of winter where I live). Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Slateport City. Except for the Contest hall. There were lights flashing everywhere, lines of highly excited teenagers were streaming into the building.

The hall had changed been changed into the hottest concert venue for the hottest singing sensation in Hoenn.

The corridors were filled with food stands and over-priced merchandise stands. The latest CD's, coasters, T-shirts, mugs and caps, along with over priced hot dogs and water. What ever happened to people bringing their own food and drink?

However, I've got the best seat in the house. And not at the front.

I am the one all these people are coming to see.

My name is Gemma. I am the latest singing teen sensation. I started as any normal kid, a trainer leaving at the tender age of 10. My first pokemon was an unusual one because it wasn't any of the three starters - Torchic, Treeko or Mudkip. I had a Bagon. However, it was never mine to start off with. He belonged to my sister. My sister was not to happy about this at all. She wanted a cute, pink Skitty. What my sister wants, my sister gets. So my mother threw Bagon out and got my sister a Skitty. I looked after Bagon from then on. We've been best friends ever since.

I never really wanted to be a star. I accidently got into this business when a manager heard me singing in the park in my home town of Verdanturf. The only person who was supportive of me doing this was my Dad, Dan. He travels with me to my shows. So does Bagon; who has now become a Salamence. Salamence is my means of travel - I hate cars.

With nervous butterflies in my stomach, I was pacing in my room back and forth. It was 7:30, but my show didn't start until 8.

"Sweetie, calm down. You'll be fine out there" my dad comforted me. I always seemed to make myself into a nervous wreck - once I was on stage, it all would just disappear and I felt adrenaline rush through my veins. It was the best feeling. I could just, for a momentary two and a half hours, forget all my problems and have fun with the crowd. They loved me and I loved them back.

"Buu!" and I felt a soft weight on my head. My newest addition to my traveling crew was Swablu. And she has a fetish of landing on my head. Since I leave both Salamence and her out of their pokeballs, I mentally picture one of them coming onto the stage; Salamence with his jaws open, screeching at the top of his lungs or Swablu landing on my head during the middle of one of my songs. Thankfully that hasn't happened. Yet.

"Gemma. 10 minutes" said the stage manager. Just with those three words, my heart beat tripled. I started to jump up and down on the spot, trying to calm my nerves.

"Honey." my dad captured my attention, I turned and stared into his emerald green eyes, " You'll be fine. You always are. Just be yourself and have fun" he smiled.

I returned his smile.

"Yeah, ok" I replied shyly.Salamence started rubbing his head against my legs.

"Mmm?" I questioned, bending down to his level, he suddenly started to gently headbutt me. His action comforted me. I felt relieved and happy I had such a loving pokemon companion.

"Mence." he nodded. I grinned.

"You're such a cutie when you're like that" I replied, stroking him.

"Me" Salamence pulled away, refusing to admit that he, a strong, tough looking dragon like him, could be considered cute.

I suddenly realised something. There should be one more good luck gesture.

"Where's Swablu?" I asked, nervousness being taken over by panic.

"Don't worry about it Gemma, Swablu will be on my shoulder in no time flat, watching you with her utter most attention" Dad gave me an encouraging word, but the butterflies still stayed in my stomach.

The lights in the concert hall were dimmed to pitch black. I swear, if I didn't know the crowd was here for me, I would've run out to recover the hearing loss in my ears, it was that loud. Somehow, their cheering comforted me; that there was an actual reason why I was doing this. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, my heart beat became a rhythm of song and I was bouncing on my feet. I was ready. I wanted to see them all, thank them all for supporting me.

"Gemma, go now!" the stage director directed me. Slowly walking onto the stage, my introduction began.

Normally, my first song was upbeat and rock. Hard hitting beats with strong guitar chords. However, tonight I wanted a change, with a song that started with bass and guitar strumming. To me, songs weren't always about the sound; the different instruments coming together to play a beautiful melody. My favourite thing about songs are the lyrics. There are songs in this world that have terrible music backing to them, but the lyrics are so close to the heart, you can't help but listen.

_"Into your head, into your mind_

_Out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape_."

The feeling of performing did this to me. The excitement of it all, the pressure building for days on end, then bang! the final product. All coming together perfectly.

_"Into your life, into your dreams,_

_Out of the dark, so light again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain."_

My life. Mixing dreams together with reality, then dreams becoming reality. The darkness had gotten to me, my family breaking apart sent me into chaos. Everything was a mess, spiraling out of control. However, down in the very dark depths, I found something to give me the strength to see brightness again, to feel so high up in the clouds.

_"Can You feel it, can you feel it?_

_Rushin' through your hair,Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it?"_

Everything combined makes you want to lose control. Fly off the ground, have nothing under to support you, just you and the high, free feeling.

_"Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every colour that you are, into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how, know it all before you'll try."_

I kept telling myself that everything in my life was over. Everything I cherished and knew so well. However, seeing the colours revealed to myself what I needed to do, just not too quickly, even if I had no clue what I was doing.

_"More than you land spinning around,_

_Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

_You can't believe this is happening now."_

The first time I lost control. The first time I was feeling free and high. I had never felt so much at a time. Happiness, sadness, awe, desperation, scared. I'd been so afraid to leave the ground. Having my feet firmly planted on the ground gave me security, always knowing what was to be expected. However, my high changed me completely. Living for unknowns was better than having to live knowingly.

_"It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can._

_All the colors start to blend, the system overloads again."_

My mind during the highs and lows. Another world where it is peaceful. A world that I have control over. Where everyone is equal and treated the same. When it gets to the end, everything mixes together. Blue, red, purple, green, yellow, orange, pink. Then darkness takes over, to calm and rebuild.

_"Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are, into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how, know it all before you'll try."_

I know it all sounds pretty intense, but thats how I feel. My world. I'm still trying to find that one person in this world. One who understands what I mean. If it's going to take traveling this whole vast land, I'll do it.

After finishing my rush, the cheers were unstoppable. Whistling, clapping, stamping, screaming. It was all there.

Preparing for my second song, my mic was on the stand and I was clapping the beat in. However, my mind froze when I felt a light weight on my head. Great. My nightmare had become reality.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! here is the second chapter! A big thank you to all who read and reviewd. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Ok?

Author's note: There is a bit of character bashing in this chapter (It's one sentece people) but please don't be offended by it. You really never know these days.

* * *

Stumbling out of bed, I opened my blinds to let the new day's rays shine through. Pulling my loose brown hair into a messy bun, I walked out, bleary eyed, to try and find Dad. Salamence and Swablu followed me out as well; Swablu becoming a warm beanie and Salamence as my body guard.

I was staying at the Pokemon Centre, though it had it's advantages, like a never-ending food supply, but it came with thousands to disadvantages. Yesterday, for hours on end I was signing autographs and having pictures taken with fans. Even though I love them all to pieces, by the end of it my feet were aching and my hands were about to drop off. Then there was the whole Swablu thing. Let's not get into that.

"Embarrassment? No, it was just an accident." I heard a gruff male voice talking in the foyer. It was Dad, on the phone. He was probably doing damage control. Great.

After a few moments, Dad spoke again.

"She had them out because she needed a confidence boost, since there aren't a lot of people in this family who actually _care about her"_ Dad growled into the receiver.

Five bucks says that he's on the phone to Mum.My parents divorced when I was eight. We were never dysfunctional; we were split. My older sister Kaitlyn and my Mum, Christina, were just like twins, except for the fact that one was 18 years older than the other. Dad started muttering again.

"Yes, yes, I'll get her for you" he turned around to see me standing behind him.

I smiled at his shocked face.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack someday, you do realise that, don't you?" he joked.

"Don't worry about it Dad. I'm sure dying by my hand would be better than Mum's" I smirked.

"Speaking of which, she wants to speak to you" Dad grimly told me.

Five dollars thank you very much. Plastering a smile on my face, I went to talk to Mum.

"Honey! It's great to see you!" Mum greeted me.It was like discovering Barbie could talk for the first time. Minus the blonde hair.

"Hey Mum, how are you?" I grimaced.Questions and short sentences were best. That is of course, if you didn't have three hours to spend on the phone.

"Oh Sweetie, everything is grand. I just came back from a three hour gym session and last night, Ju took me out on his yacht and we had a candle lit dinner" she sighed dreamily. At 40, Christina was an active socialite and currently dating Juan, leader of the Sootopolis Gym. Personally, I always thought he was gay.

"Sounds incredibly romantic Mum" I feigned interest. Giving her a positive response to the situation meant keeping my nonexistent love life out of the conversation.

"Oh Honey, by the way, I'm appalled at what happened last night. I thought you were more responsible than that. Letting both those...things out" Mum voice was low and disappointed.

I knew there was a reason why I should've made up a story about the whole thing. Damn!

"Sorry Mum. It was such a big concert, I thought it might be cool if I had my own little entourage" I smiled. Anything that is deemed celeb-like I stay away from. However, if I show to Mum that I'm trying to be like _them_ then she'll leave me alone.

"Oh, if it was just that, I suppose all is forgiven" she said cheerily "But don't let it happen ever again" her voice turned to ice.However, in the split second her voice turned cold, it changed back to the happy tone.

"Sweetie, could you please come to the house today? Steven is coming and Kaitlyn is in hysterics about the whole thing" Mum dramatically ended

"Sure. When?" I pretended to be happy about the whole thing. I was just hoping that there was going to be no screaming.

"After lunch. Ok, I'll see you then darling" And with that she hung up.

"And?" I turned around to see Dad.

"I have to go to the house. Steven is coming over" I said unenthusiastically. Dad laughed.

"Well maybe, this might teach Kaitlyn to keep her hands to herself" Dad smiled.

"Oh please Dad, as if she'd ever learn" I scoffed. Kaitlyn actually _learning _something? Pigs were more likely to fly.

Flying to my house didn't take long but I always enjoyed the flight. It was the only peaceful time in my busy life. I never really liked the idea of flying to Mum's house. I lived in that house for most of my relatively short life but since becoming a singer, I've realised how much stuff I actually don't need. The house is the biggest in town. With a circular driveway, 50 rooms and a swimming pool, I hated to think how much it cost Mum and Dad to buy the property in the first place. Instead of wasting such a vast amount of money on the house, we could've used it on something just a little less flashy. However, Mum loves big things; the bigger they are, the more expensive they would have to be. There was an upside to the house however; it looked like a fairy castle in the night.

Opening the double doors and walking into the hallway, Mum was pacing back and forth, while Kaitlyn was bawling her eyes out on the steps. This is why I didn't want to come.

"Hi" I said, awkwardly standing half way between Mum and Kaitlyn.

"Get up stairs! Now! Steven will be here any minute!" Mum ordered.

Running upstairs, dodging Kaitlyn in the process, I went to my room. It was simple but it was how I liked it. Except for all the mess on the floor. The room was colored pale blue and had shelves for all my stuff - photos, books and toys that don't fit anywhere else. Swablu decided to sleep on my bed, while Salamence stayed with me. Then I heard it.

The sound of heaven or that of hell had sounded. The doorbell had rung. Steven Stone was here.

Walking through our front door was the magnificent, to-die-for Steven Stone. Wearing his trademark suit, hi blue-grey hair was slightly tousled and his crystal-blue eyes were guarded.

"Hello Kaitlyn, how are you?" Steven gritted out.

* * *

Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is another chapter!

This is dedicated to Cass - Happy Birthday!!!! Also a big thank you to Laviathon for being my beta. Caramel Slice?

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Oh Steven, I've missed you so much." Kaitlyn sighed dramatically.Since I was sitting on top of the stairs, no one could see me. So I stuck my finger down my throat. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Maybe even a sword. If I hadn't been here, I would've told you that Steven Stone could never get angry. Boy, was I wrong. His eyes blazed into Kaitlyn's, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Oh Steven! We are so happy to see you again," Mum was doing damage control, "Come into our lounge room and have a cup of calming tea."She motioned both Steven and Kaitlyn to follow her.

Seeing them disappear, I realised something. Steven was going to dump Kaitlyn. I had to do something. Kaitlyn would have no clue on how to save the relationship; all she would do is cry and beg to Steven. However, none of this would've happened if Kaitlyn had kept her hands to herself.

Every couple of months, Steven would go off to travel and find rare stones. It was during the time when Steven had gone to Dewford, to search for a fire stone in Granite cave, Kaitlyn met a guy. Who he is, I have no idea. But he and Kaitlyn went off for a month. They just disappeared without leaving any clue as to where they were going. Everything went haywire. Press conferences, desperate pleas, even Steven came back to help look for her. However, Kaitlyn just reappeared put of the blue a month ago. She was happy and had a light tan. Steven was furious yet relieved she was alright. Kaitlyn had other ideas. She told Steven that she needed a break from the relationship. Steven was crushed. Kaitlyn told him she was seeing someone else. Steven blew a gasket when he found out. There was constant screaming and yelling. It lasted for about a month. During that, I spent most of my time at Dad's house. If I was forced to go into the war zone, I locked myself in my room and stayed there. Except for sneaking out for iced coffees.

I had to work something out. Knowing my mother, I'd be wound into this ugly mess and be blamed for the break up. Why is it that I can only imagine the bad things that my mother might do to me? I decided to interfere; at least Steven would talk to me. I scavenged under my bed, pulling out my guitar. I know, not the smartest place to put it. But it's the only safe hiding place from Kaitlyn. Strumming the strings to check if they were in tune, I thought through what exactly what I was going to do. I knew I was going to sing, but sing what? Seeing the guitar was in tune, I picked up the display folder that kept all my unfinished songs. Flipping through, I was looking for a song that would pull at Mr. Stone's heartstrings and yet let it seem that it wasn't I who wrote. One caught my eye. Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Although it was only four lines, it still held a lot of meaning. With guitar in one hand, I ran out of my room and down the stairs, I quietly tiptoed into the kitchen.

I thought that at least there would be a conversation going, but all I could hear were the clattering of cups and saucers. Shaking my head at my Mum's and sister's horrible attempt for reconciliation, I walked into the lounge room with a plan of some sort.

Walking into the lounge, I was a breath of fresh air. The intense friction in the room was choking. Mum eyed me, silently telling me to get out; Kaitlyn's jaw was locked and giving me her best death glare. However, I just smiled at the two of them and walked straight to Steven.

"Hey! Long time, no see!" I smiled. Steven's attitude changed dramatically. Instead of a frowning face, he had a wide smile and looked genuinely happy to see me.

"Hello Gamma. It's lovely to see you again," Steven greeted, holding out his hand.

I shook it firmly but quickly, fighting off a blush because of how soft his hands felt.

"How is Devon Corp.? Piling up with failed products?" I joked, making Steven laugh.

"Yes, father and his scientists have gotten themselves into a creating frenzy. Their latest inventions seem………….interesting," he pulled a face, "I must admit that your last performance was quite entertaining. Are you going to pull Salamence out of a hat soon?" he chuckled. I smiled.

"Well, we could do that," I tilted my head to the side thoughtfully, "but fitting Salamence into a hat, let alone, balancing him on my head would be a problem. I'd be bald by the end of it." I exasperated. Steven was laughing really hard and it was music to Kaitlyn's ears. Her eyes were alight and were watching every action. Seeing her face like that, I was reminded why I was here.

My facial expression turned serious and Steven's laughter slowly died down as he watched my face.

"Gemma. What's wrong?" Steven asked sincerely

"Steven," I sighed, " I'm not here for innocent purposes."I saw his face slowly turn to a scowl.

My heart started to pound. Crap. Bugger. It's not going to work is it now. He has already made up his mind. Crap…………..

"While the two of you were having your…break, Kaitlyn was really upset, so she wrote a song about missing you." I said, heaving the lie off of my chest. Steven's eyes went wide and were bewildered. He looked straight at Kaitlyn.

"Is this true Kaitlyn?" Steven sounded so unsure of what was going on.

Knowing Kaitlyn for as long as he had, he would've realised that Kaitlyn had no creative bone in her. All that mattered was good looks, hot clothes and a hotter boyfriend.

"Yes," Kaitlyn started quietly, "I didn't know how to express the pain I was feeling without being close to you, seeing you." she muttered, walking away at the same time.

Good choice in my opinion, since she didn't know the song.

"It's not too long. Would you like to hear it, Steven?" I asked quietly.

His eyes were his most expressive feature. They were swimming with emotional clouds, trying to figure out what he would do. Sighing and then placing his hand under his chin, his eyes changed yet again to a clear blue colour.

"I would." His reply was simple. Taking a deep breath, I prayed that this would work.

"_Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind _

_But it don't get no better as each day go by _

_And I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose_

_Wish I could press rewind, turn back the hands of time _

_Hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you"_

I finished and looked up at my small audience. Steven's eyes were shocked, Kaitlyn's eyes had tears flowing from them and Mum looked incredibly proud. I was breathing a quiet sigh of relief. That was the most nerve wracking thing I have ever done.

"Oh, Kaitlyn, what a wonderful song," Mum crooned, "you should finish it."

And there ladies and gentlemen, goes a great song down the toilet.

"Kaitlyn. Is this how you really felt?" Steven asked quietly. He looked straight into her eyes. Have I done it? Come on, hurry up!

"Yes, it is. My life was so…….not great. You are the one I want to be with Steven." Kaitlyn sniffed for effect. Her eyes were shining with hope. Steven was smiling.

"Well then, I guess we better give it another try" Steven's smiling was so big, his whole face lit up.

A high shrill pierced though the room and Kaitlyn was in Steven's arm. Mad kissing started and I got the hell out of there.

Who would want to see their older sister kiss? Ew!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Also thank you again to Laviathon for being my beta. Annoy me like crazy for that caramel slice!

Disclamimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song in this chapter. Period.

* * *

Cars.

I really hate them. Recycled cooled air for summer, recycled warm air for winter. I can't feel the wind in my hair and they are slow compared to flying on Salamence.

I'm traveling for my next concert.

**Destination:** _Fallarbor Town_.

A hopefully smaller crowd and no Swablu incidents either.

The outside world was passing, blurring the edges of everything that passed. I was depressed; after everything I do to help Mum and Kaitlyn, and I don't even get a simple "thank you". Although I know Mum favours Kaitlyn over me, at least acknowledging what I did would make me feel like she actually cared about me. But now, a beautiful song is going to be ruined. Great.

"Miss Gemma, we are arriving in Fallarbor Town," the driver announced.

"Thanks. Just drop us off at the Pokemon Centre, please" I asked.I really wasn't in the mood for walking and being swamped by fans.

The Pokemon Centre was empty. No one was there except for Nurse Joy. Dad walked in with me. Joy spotted us and motioned for us to come over.

"The L-man wants to talk to you," she told us. "He is in the cafeteria," she instructed. Dad's face stiffened, his eyes wide. Nodding curtly, he grasped my arm and dragged me towards the cafeteria. Even though Dad's grip was rather painful, my mind was millions of miles away. Who was this 'L-man'? And what in the world did he want with me? Dad's grip tightened until it was unbearable, and I started to pull away from him.

"Owww! Dad, that hurts!" I cried, unable to free my arm. He let go and turned to me.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. 'L-men' are people who work for the League and infiltrate evil gangs, such as Aqua," he informed me "I'm just afraid that one of those gangs could be after you," he finished, hanging his head down.

I felt my eyes go wide, then, slowly, coloured blotches started to form in my vision, covering everything. For a split second there was a huge white light around me, but then it was gone and the darkness swept over me.

My head was thumping and I could barely move a muscle. I felt as though my energy had been drained from me. Now I know what it feels like when a grass type attacks with leech seed. Suddenly, a pair of unfamiliar hands cupped my face. They were warm and smooth. I could feel my blood rushing towards my cheeks, turning my face red.

"I see the pictures of her do not lie," a voice whispered.It was male, and it sounded like he was just above me.

"Are you sure what you said was true?" Dad's voice was full of concern and worry.Like he had no idea what in the world to do.

"Unfortunately, yes. I've been spying on Magma for months now. They are currently in Meteor Falls, taking a meteorite from a clueless professor," he said. "Although I'm supposed to be there, I came because I thought I ought to warn you and help establish a security system of some sort," he said to Dad, though his hands were still on my face.

I was surprised Dad hadn't come and punched the guy off me yet.

"Dan, why don't you go for a walk and try to cool down. I'm sure this has been a rather confronting thing situation for you, but don't worry. I'll stay with Gemma and tell her about what's going on," the guy suggested.

I sensed Dad hesitate for a moment. He didn't seem to trust this guy all that much.

"Okay, but you better call when she wakes up," he compromised. "And your hands better be off of her when I get back," Dad finished with a growl.

First lesson of 'Overprotective father 101' taught at Fallarbor Town: never let any guy lay a finger on your daughter when you're not around. Ever. The man chuckled knowingly.

"Of course" he replied.

I heard Dad's footsteps slowly fade away.

"He's gone Gemma. You can get up now," the man said.

I moaned, not really happy that I had to move. Slowly, and with a slight difficulty in balancing myself, I opened my eyes and glanced at the man. There was only one word in my head as I recognized him. Crap!

It was Lance, of the Elite Four. I just stared at him; swear words, curses, and several other thoughts fighting for attention in my mind.

"I'm glad you like what you see." he laughed. I foolishly blushed at his comment.

"Sorry. I just didn't expect it to be you" I said, embarrassed. He just laughed again.

My patience was thin, and he was making a fool of me. So I decided to slap him. I walked forward, hand raised, swinging at his face with all my might. However, I completely forgot one minor… or rather, major factor that I had forgotten to account for. He was trained to defend. So he just caught my wrist.

Damn him.

But he didn't stop there. Why would he? Lance pulled me into his chest forcefully but gently, causing me to lift my head. I couldn't help but look up at his face: his crystal blue eyes that were focused on me, his straight nose, without a bump or dent, his full lips set in a small smile. My eyes flickered back up to his and I felt my face colour some more.

"Why did you faint?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who wouldn't after discovering that an 'L-man' was coming to talk to them? Quite possibly about some evil gang, like Aqua," I said, silently thanking Dad for saying that all before. "So, what do you want?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too serious.

"Well, it's about Team Magma. They want to kidnap you in order to force Devon Corp to hand over new technology in fossil revival," Lance told me.

What? Kidnap me? Many thoughts flashed through my mind, but disappeared as soon as fast as they had come. However, one question stuck itself there.

"Why kidnap me? I mean, I know them but I'm not the one going out with the President's son. Wouldn't it be better for them to kidnap Kaitlyn?" I asked. I felt like I was stating the obvious or pointing out something an evil mastermind missed, but Lance looked rather surprised. Hadn't he wondering the same thing as me? His face slowly changed as he thought through what I said.

"True. But if your sister was kidnapped, there wouldn't be thousands of people pounding Devon Corp.'s doors begging them to give the technology to Team Magma to ensure Kaitlyn's safety, would there?" Lance argued.

I hung my head low, seeing his point. Looking back up at him, I asked the most vital question.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Lance just smiled.

Okay. I was checking myself out to see what makeup and wardrobe had done to me. My blue eyes were surrounded with black. Black eyeliner, dark grey eye shadow and black mascara. My brown hair had been set dead straight and I had a hint of pink gloss on my lips. I was wearing torn, blue jeans and a pink top with 'Born to Be Rich and Famous' across it. I thought it was all just a tad bit over the top but both makeup and wardrobe said would a 'perfect' tough look. Do people trying to look tough wear pink? Cause out of all the tough Pokemon, I'd feel less threatened by a Clefairy or a Slowpoke, and they're both pink. Feeling like a flock of Butterfree had been released into my stomach, I walked to Salamence for a comforting hug. Instead, he laid his head on my lap and decided to fall asleep. Reassurance from your Pokemon: don't you just love it? Salamence was the only one allowed in my dressing room, thanks to Lance's plan. According to him, if all goes well, nothing will happen.

Yeah, right.

"Gemma, it's time," a stage crewmember told me.

Putting a brave face on, I slowly nudged Salamence's head off of me and proceeded to walk out. I heard a loud grunt from him, for disturbing his precious sleep.

I was starting on stage tonight. The stage was a midnight blue, so the crowd could see my figure. They went wild. From what I could hear, they were smaller in size, compared with Slateport's crowd, but they were enthusiastic.

With the beat starting, I rocked my hips in time.

"_Just look into my eyes, tell me_

_You've got all that it takes and much more. _

_All you've gotta do is say"_

I was teasing Magma. Show me that you're here.

"_Stop telling my lies; show me_

_With every move you make, you can score_

_Just tell me you want to play."_

Come and get me. Show me that Lance's plan won't work against you at all. Come on, I dare you.

"_You can feel it, but can you steal it?_

_Cause boy, I've got the magic touch."_

I be you know that I know. You won't win. Not against me.

"_Can you beat the test, with the power you posses? _

_Will you step up to the fight?_

_Can you past the test?_

_Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right?_

_You can win or lose, but you've gotta pay your dues. Step up or step away._

_Do ya really wanna play?"_

Can you, with all your team's power combined, beat what we've set for you? Or aren't you strong enough to?

"_The challenge is yours, take it_

_You've backed down before, _

_Now prove to me that you control your destiny."_

Take me. What are you waiting for? Or are you going to pull out for some reason? What you do now could affect the rest of your evil plans.

"_Let yourself go, this is my show_

_Watch me when I play."_

Go now. Before the cops get you. This is my stage and I love it. Don't ruin it, because you'll be ruining it for my fans.

"_Change your mind set_

_And you'll get better everyday."_

Change from your evil ways and you'll get more out of life. Even though it's the most unlikely thing to happen right now.

"_Can you beat the test, with the power you posses? _

_Will you step up to the fight?_

_Can you past the test?_

_Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right?_

_You can win or lose, but you've gotta pay your dues. Step up or step away._

_Do ya really wanna play?_

_Can you beat the test, with the power you posses? _

_Will you step up to the fight?_

_Can you past the test?_

_Are you frightened to confess that you just can't get it right?_

_You can win or lose, but you've gotta pay your dues. Step up or step away._

_Do ya really wanna play?"_

I finished the song with a sigh of relief. They didn't try to do it during the song. Thank God.

"Hey guys! Ready to have- OW!" I cried.

Someone was playing with microphones. There was feedback coming through and everyone had put their hands over their ears to try and shut out the sound.

My heart started to hammer. I started to panic. They were going to do it now. Magma was coming in for the kill. Darn you Lance! Your stupid plan didn't work. Moving off stage to try and get into my dressing room for Salamence, I was stopped when a strong pair of arms locked themselves around my waist and started to drag me off stage.

I started to scream, but it was pointless because of the horrible sound being made. I struggled against them, but it was no use. They were too strong.

The Magma Grunt was taking me the exit of the hall.

"No! No! Help!!!" I was screaming and tears were fall down my face.

Please Steven, don't fall to my fans. Don't listen to them at all.

"Salamence! He…." I started to yell, until I saw two dragons in front of me. The Grunt had been incredibly quick to get me out here. Yet, in front of me was a Dragonite and MY Salamence. Then everything clicked. I turned to the Magma Grunt.

"Did you really have to scare the living daylights out of me?" I cried.

"I just wanted to see how you reacted" he laughed. Taking off his hood, revealed a guy with red hair.

"OOO! You are so annoying" I yelled, walking off and stamping my feet for effect. Lance just laughed again.

"Do you realise you're cute when you're angry?" he called out.

I went pink as I walked off.

* * *

The song for this chapter was 'Do Ya Really Wanna Play?'. It was on the 'Totally Pokemon' CD. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry about the very late update, but school has been really busy and I don't seem to have as much free time as I use to. Oh, and thanks to everyone who put an alert and added this story as their favourite - you guys are the reason why this chapter is up.

A/N: Also, there is a mistake in the last chapter, where I claimed Lance is a 'L-Man'. After actually finding the episode when Ash and Co. first meet Lance, he called himself a 'G-Man', so from now on Lance will be referred to as a 'G-Man'.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Of course, this wasn't my fault. We were here because of him. Here because of him and that stupid photo that was published in Pokemon Pal. I swear those photographers teleport faster than an Abra. To top it off, the stupid ass's father even arranged a meeting to solve this 'problem'.

Of course, it's always a problem when you are caught in the arms of your sister's boyfriend.

Oh why? Why oh why must my life be so complicated?

Glancing at all the people in the room, I was trying to move forward enough to glare at a particular person: the one who got me into this mess in the first place. However, the table was designed to accommodate a larger number of people, so my attempts were in vain.

I straightened up in my seat and took in my surroundings. My sister, mother and Juan were sitting opposite me; my sister in tears, Mother comforting her and Juan whispering encouraging words. Dad was sitting next to me, stiff and deep in thought. Obviously, seeing Mother with another man made him feel a bit uncomfortable. We were still waiting for the last addition to this meeting.

The Stones.

The door creaked open and all in the room turned their heads to see the Stones finally enter. Mr. Stone entered first, a rather stern look replacing the usual smile that graced his face. He was holding a black leather folder underneath his left arm. Steven entered next. His hair was in disarray, dark circles underneath his blue eyes and there was a sheepish smile on his face.

"Good morning. I'm sure you'd all agree to getting to the bottom of this as smoothly as possible." Mr. Stone started. Seating himself at the head of the rectangular table and Steven took a seat on the right side, a good distance away from the huddled group of Mum, Kaitlyn and Juan.

"Thank you Devon," Mum started, her eyes quickly averting to me before flicking back. "Yes, I think we'd all like to know the reason behind Gemma's inappropriate action." Mum stated. My eyes went wide, anger starting to boil inside of me.

"Father, I - "

"I know Steven. You have already vigorously defended Miss Gemma. However, this charade must end" Stone's tone was cold.

Well at least I know he told the truth.

3 days ago, the day after the concert in Fallarbor Town.

The first thing I did when I woke up was clench onto my sheets. I was on stable ground. Thank Groudon.

Some brilliant G-man decided it would be fun idea to take me home on his Dragonite. I don't think I've ever screamed so much in my life. Dragging myself from under the warm blankets, I wobbled all the way down to the kitchen. Calling Swablu and Salamence, I put two pieces of bread into the toaster on the, and grabbed the Pokemon food from the cupboard to pour into two bowls set in front of them.

"Buu!" Swablu happily cried and started eating. Salamence just grunted and started to eat slowly.

The toast popped up, I buttered it and started eating it.

"GEMMA!" I heard my name being yelled from up stairs.

"FHAT?" I yelled back, my mouth still full of toast.

"COME HERE!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Sighing, I slowly walked out to the hallway and was met with a disgusting spectacle. Steven and my sister were sucking face .

I just stood and stared. I was way to freaked to do anything. It felt as though a Wurmple had used string shot on my tongue. When Steven opened his eyes and saw me, his eyes widened and pulled away from Kaitlyn. She looked sour until she saw me.

"Oh good, you're here. Now go and get dressed."

She smirked.

I raised my eyebrow, and laughed.

"And why should I?" I asked. Steven chuckled.

"My father wants to hold a garden party for all this associates. And all of you are invited." Steven said.

"And that means you need to buy a new dress," Kaitlyn started "And Steven has offered to take the both of us shopping" she finished with a satisfied smile. Any excuse to go shopping pleased Kaitlyn.

Bugger her. I really don't like shopping that much. Nearly every store I go into, I am bombarded with millions of different pants, tops and accessories. The sale assistants all claiming that it'd look fabulous on me. Filthy liars.

"We'll wait for you." Steven said kindly. Rolling my eyes, I went back into the kitchen and stuffed the second piece of toast in my mouth, then ran up to my room to change.

Unfortunately, my choice of clothes was limited. Most of my clothes were spread out on my floor, unclean and very crumpled. The only things that were decent and not crumpled were a three-quarter purple top and black jeans. I pulled on some black boots and threw my hair into a ponytail and walked back down stairs. Again, Steven and Kaitlyn were in the middle of a make out session. I cleared my throat to bring them back to reality. Steven turned a bit pink.

"Sorry about that." he smiled sheepishly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep it to a minimum around me."

"So where are we going again?" Kaitlyn asked impatiently.

"Slateport City." Steven replied.

Slateport City. Not only is it a good place to embarrass yourself in concert but also a fantastic place to make yourself look like a third wheel.

I guess some people have a different definition of minimum.

Steven and Kaitlyn walked happily, hand in hand, occasionally kissing. I tried my best to look happy as people walked by, and then glared daggers at them when no one was watching.

So far, we'd been to five different shops. Nothing really stood out to me. They all looked the same, just with different colours. And whenever the sales assistants saw me, I would be dragged around the store, and have thousands of one offs that 'would look fabulous' thrown in my direction. Kaitlyn, on the other hand, had fallen in love with single every dress she had tried on, and hadn't bought any because her decision was _so _difficult.

By the time it was lunch, I was ready to send out Salamence and fly home. Unsurprisingly, _someone _wasn't letting me.

"I'm sure you're bound to find something you'd like to wear Gemma." the ever optimistic Steven said. We were sitting at the Pokemon Centre, eating what Nurse Joy had prepared for the masses today, while signing the odd autograph.

Aron and Salamence were out of their Pokeballs as well, enjoying their time out in the open. Kaitlyn seemed a tad bit jealous of the cute Steel/Rock Pokemon; as Steven kept picking Aron up to let him have a drink. I also felt very sorry for Aron, as every time he tried to talk to Salamence, Salamence would just glare at him.

Kaitlyn's Pokenav went off. Picking it up, her eyes sparkled.

"Sorry, friend is calling." and with that she disappeared.

"Mennnn" I looked down to see Salamence rubbing his head against my leg.

"Mmm? What?" I asked. He then started tugging at my shirt, forcing me sit on the floor next to him.

"Men." He nodded his head at where Steven was sitting. Steven was fidgeting with his hands and pulling and the cuffs of his sleeves. He was nervous, even though there was no reason for him to be. Turning back to Salamence, I hugged him.

"Thanks, old friend."

"Men."

I sat back up, adjusting myself, trying to find the warm spot on the seat that I had left, before speaking to Steven.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I guess this would be a good time to ask." he smiled awkwardly.

"Huh? was my brilliant response.

"I need you to perform at the party." he said, staring into my eyes. I couldn't think of what to say, so I repeated.

"Huh?"

"I need you…to perform at the party?" This time it was a question, instead of statement.

"You want me to what!?" I was floored.

"Look, I know it's short notice. Please?" he was pleading with his stupid, yet beautiful, but still stupid blue eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it," I grumbled, "but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Relief flooded his face and he smiled.

"Thank you so much Gemma!" he cried. He got up out of his seat and motioned me to follow him. Next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me.

Cue awkwardness 101.

I really had no idea what to do. He wasn't supposed to hug me! Very tentatively, I put my hands around him and patted him on the back. However, when I patter him, he didn't let go. He lingered for too long. A second longer than he should have.

"Uh? Steven?" I squeaked. I really wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Right," Steven seemed to have snapped back into reality and cleared his throat, "Thanks again Gemma." he said and walked out in the direction that Kaitlyn had.

Collapsing back onto the seat, I took a deep breath.

Oh My Groudon.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. A Song With The Dragon

Well, I do believe I should be hanging my head in shame - my last update was 2 years ago! But as I was fishing through my files, I discovered this little gem hiding away. I had a friend of mine read over it and add some finishing touches to it to polish it up. I hope you all enjoy it :)

This chapter is dedicated to Wolfe - Happy birthday and and thank you for all the editing!

Disclaimer: Pokemon, it's music and characters all belong to their rightful owners. If I did own them, I wouldn't be a broke student.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Song With The dragon.**

The Stones could not have asked for a more perfect day. The sun was shining and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. It also seemed that the Taillow had been distracted, since they weren't swooping down constantly stealing food.

The party was set in the large lush garden of Mr. Stone's residency. Tables were spread out, covered in plates filled with food. I was quite tempted to go around to each table and scoff myself silly; however, my black dress prevented me from doing this. So I was forced to standstill, holding a champagne glass and silently drool.

The crowd was making me extremely uncomfortable; they all seemed like they were CEOs of important companies who had dealt with Devon Corp. in the past. The worst part though, was the very slight, yet obvious finger points between Steven, Kaitlyn and myself. Of course, if you had heard that a guy bought his girlfriend's younger sister that he had hugged when said girlfriend wasn't around a dress for a certain party, you'd be pointing fingers too.

So my excitement and fun were limited. I did my best to smile and nod while autographing the odd poster from people who wanted it for their ten year olds. Unfortunately, I was only singing one song, which was during lunch and in an hour. Heading towards the bar for my third glass, my phone beeped. Stopping to rummage through my bag, I pulled the phone out and opened the message.

_**My my, don't we look a tad bored.**_

I stopped for a minute to check the number. I didn't know it. Sighing I replied back.

_Plz leave me alone, Idk who u r._

_**Is this how you treat everyone who takes you home on a dragon? ;)**_

I froze. A dragon? The only person who had done that was…

_Alright, cape boy. Where r u?_

_**Ahh, sudden memory jolt? I believe I'm where you are headed. Thirsty, are we?**_

Shaking my head, I put my phone back into my bag and walked towards the bar. There, in his usual attire of blue top and pants with red stripes along with his so _infamous_ black cape, stood Champion Lance. Smiling, he waved at me.

"Well, hello. Fancy seeing you here!" he winked. Shaking my head, I put one hand on my hip, raising my eyebrows at him.

"And how, pray tell, did you get here? From what you told me in Fallarbor Town, I thought you were disappearing to go deep undercover," I said pointedly. Smiling, he leaned forward towards me, whispering his answer into my ear.

"Well, after Fallarbor Town, we discovered that there's another evil group – Team Aqua. Their goal is to expand the sea. So, the board is currently deciding which team I'm suppose to go and infiltrate." His warm breath was tickling my neck and I felt a hot flush across my face. He pulled back slowly, a smirk plastered over his face and his eyes sparkling. Turning my head to the side for a moment, I tousled my long hair to regain my composure.

"So, I've heard you're performing today?" Lance asked. Something in his voice was telling me there was something I didn't know. Turning to face him again, I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I have to sing a song about a Pokemon," I smiled.

"And you're singing it with yours truly!" he winked.

"What?"

"Didn't Stevey Boy tell you? Every singer here today is performing with someone from the Elite Four. So, you're stuck with me. It's that Jigglypuff song right?" A smile appeared on his face.

I stood there, flabbergasted. I was performing...with Lance...singing the Jigglypuff song. If only Salamence was here, then I could fly off and not have to perform. No. Not Lance, and definitely not the Jigglypuff song.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at him, "You're not serious are you?" I was hoping he was going to tell me that this was some sort of joke he decided to pull on me.

His smile widened, "Nope, all legit. I'm singing with you. Though, I really wish we weren't singing about Jigglypuffs."

"Well, sorry. The songwriters haven't devised a song about Dragonite yet," I glared at him.

"GEMMMMMMMMAAA!" a voice screamed. Turning, I saw Kaitlyn's failed attempt to run in her high heels coming towards me. Stopping and taking in a couple of breaths, she grabbed me by the hand.

"Oh thank goodness I found you with Lance. You two are going to be up in a minute," Kaitlyn cried.

"So, I'm singing with him?" My finger pointed to Lance.

"Of course, silly! Now hurry!" She maneuvered herself behind Lance and me before giving us a push forward.

Walking, I hummed the notes of the song to myself as we went up onto the stage. We stopped on the edge of our platform for our introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now I would like to present..." the announcer began just when Lance nudged me.

"Let me sing the first verse," He said with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," He winked.

Shaking my head and with the announcer having finished the introduction, we stepped backwards onto the middle of the stage. Beginning the count, I crossed my fingers hoping this would be okay.

With the guitar starting, I took a deep breath and faced the audience while Lance began to sing.

"_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere..._

_With trouble brewing!_

_Or laughter in the air!_

_With a smile, with a sigh, with all the right stuff!_

_There are so many times when the song is just enough!"_

I was in total shock. He could actually sing! My worries slowly disappeared, as he continued.

"_Magical powers..._

_In the lush grass,_

_In the shade of Mt. Moon,_

_May the song... Soothe you!_

_The power of the melody moves you!"_

Smiling, I let the gentle music take over me and I started the second verse.

"_When it all seems lost... Out of control!_

_The struggle breaks down... And Fear takes its toll!_

_You can count a friend whose just tough enough..._

_And the song that's alive in the heart of Jigglypuff..."_

I looked across at Lance. He was smiling, looking like he was enjoying himself. His head was nodding to the beat and his body was swaying from side to side. Turning back to the audience I started to sing the chorus.

"_Hours and hours..._

_In the lush grass,_

_At the base of Mt. Moon,_

_May the song... Soothe you!_

_The power of the melody moves you!_

_The sing attack grooves you!_

The power of the melody moves you!"

Half way through the chorus Lance started singing with me. It sounded….pretty, a perfect melody.

"Defense Curl! Think again!

_Power punch! You'll never win!_

_Double-Slap! That's nothin' new!_

_Double-Edge! You're bound to lose!_

_Body Slam, Disable ..._

_The real power's in the song!"_

Singing the bridge was a rush; a battle, one of power, wit and strength that we were going to win.

"_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere..._

_With trouble brewing!_

_Or laughter in the air!_

_You can count a friend who's just tough enough..._

_And the song that's alive in the heart of Jigglypuff..._

_Magical powers..._

_In the lush grass,_

_In the shade of my moon,_

_May the song move you!_

_The song... Soothes you!_

_The power of the melody moves you!_

_The sing attack groves you!_

_The power of the melody moves you!"_

At the end of the song, we stood together to take our bow in front of the cheering crowd. Both of us were smiling.

* * *

Please review - constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
